Knots in My Hair
by FranticRomanticLovefire61
Summary: Ginny's life was going along pretty well, thank you very much. But of course, Harry Potter has to come along for the summer before her very first year at Hogwarts! The nerve Ron Weasley had. What happens when to interesting encounters occur, and of course, Ginny blushes as red as an afternoon sun! Read to find out! One-shot


My belly literally clenched. No, that's not right. My belly doesn't CLENCH. Or at least not usually. Honestly, Diary, how am I supposed to know what a stomach does? Butterflies flutter, but that doesn't describe it. Hmmm, I tapped my quill against my chin. How WOULD you describe it? I laughed. There's no point. Nothing could ever describe how I feel.

I smile. Hi, I'm Ginevra Weasley, most commonly known as Ginny Weasley. And I'm in love with Harry Potter! I giggle at my writing. Nobody would ever believe this, especially my brothers. Or maybe they would. I turned this thought over in my head, and shook my head. No way. Their tough, little sister, Ginny Weasley, having a crush on the famous Harry Potter, and imagining that one day they would get married.

I sighed and stood up. That would be enough for now. After all, Harry Potter had finally become the very best friend of my totally insensitive and very much a prat brother, Ronald. I smiled. He was probably downstairs right now, laughing with my roommate or Ron, or playing Exploding Snap. My heart turned. I wish I could be that person, that he loved and played with and had fun with. But no, I would forever be Ron's little sister. I stretched. No point complaining about it now, I told myself.

I pranced down the burrow, and I instantly blushed red when I realized Harry Potter was standing in front of me, his green eyes sparkling. My head began to swim, and my brain turned all fuzzy. "Hi," he smiled at me.

I grinned sheepishly back. "This is so not my cup of tea." I gasped as I realized I had said that aloud, and I furiously bit my tongue. But he laughed.

"Same here. I'm not good with new people," I imagined writing down this conversation in my diary. He's so true, I'll write. He blinked. "Er, you have a knot in your hair."

He pointed it out, and I turned as scarlet as my hair, as he leaned forward to pick it out. "Hey, Harry!" Ron called from upstairs. "We're doing a quiz on Quidditch. Wanna come?"

He furvently nodded, and turned to me. "Bye," he grinned.

"See you," I tried to smile back, but I'll bet it turned out like a grimace. I turned around, and began to continue my, apparently much longer than I had thought, walk to the kitchen. I only turned my head once, and I was surprised to see green staring back into me. I felt myself flinch, and hurried down.

My mother was waiting for me. "Oh, hello Ginny!" she smiled at me. "Can you please help me set up for breakfast tomorrow? We are eating outside," My mother gets awfully frustrated, with a house containing as many people as it does now.

I nod. I understand the threat, even if my mother will never admit it: If she doesn't get enough help, Hermione and Harry go bye-bye. And, as it turns out, I couldn't afford to have THAT happen, since I need this summer to make Harry fall in love with me! I laugh at these foolish words: It takes more than one simple summer to fall in love with someone! But then, a girl can dream!

Literally. I mean to say, after I devoured my dinner and helped my mother (without looking at Harry for fear I'd turn red, thank you very much). So I only read my favorite chapter in Which Broomstick, my favorite one about James and Harry Potter. I marked my page (though it had been marked a gazillion times), and instantly fell onto my bed, out of exhaustion. When my mother came up, she commented about how under my eyes were darkened to an ugly purple. I looked like I had a bruise, she had told me, flicking her wand around, as if suggesting he fix me up. I smile weakly, and crawl swiftly under my covers. I knew how well (and how badly) my mother's spell could go.

I had terrible dreams that night.

_"Harry?! Are you alright?" I run toward him, his robes displayed and bloodied. _

_He only twitched, and my ears began to ring. "Oh, no. For all of Gryffindor, **no.**" I sounded terrified, and I could see death flash in his eyes. "NO!" I screamed. "No," I murmured. "This is ALL my fault."_

_Riddle appeared beside me. "But it's not," He says quietly, his hand resting on my shoulder, yet staring coldly at Harry. He swished his wand and a green light flashed next to Harry. I heard him scream, and I began to sob._

I woke up then, shuddering. I wasn't surprised to see that my cheeks were stained with my endless tears. "GINEVRA!" My mother yelled up. "We're eating outside."

Quickly, I wiped away my tears. Harry's here, I reminded myself. Harry, Harry. OH, Harry. I decided I should end it there, before I began to ramble.

"Ginny!" My mother called. "Finally!" Then she pulled me aside. "Ginny, after breakfast I want you to talk to Harry, alone. Something seems to, to be putting him off. Just- Just play a game of Quidditch with him, alone, and just-just make him feel better."

"Why me?" I protested, my cheeks beginning to flush a hot red.

"Because he doesn't know you," was her only reply, before walking back to the group.

I painfully finished my breakfast, and pulled Harry aside once the others had left. "Hey, Harry," I tried to sound cheerful. "Do you want to play a game of Quidditch?"

He grinned. "Sure, should I get Hermione and Ron?"

"Er, no. Let's just play, alone," I flinched. Stupid!

"Okay," he shrugged. "I'll be keeper, and you can be chaser."

I nodded and found two broomsticks in the shed. "Great," he said, and we flew up in the air. "So, what's up?"

I knew he was onto me. "Nothing," I said, though. I could tell he was trying not to roll his eyes. "Okay, let's play. And GO!"

He flew to his post, and I admired his grace. I caught the Chaser, and flew up about twenty feet in front of me. I tried to score, yet I missed. I tried again, and I got it in. "Yes!" I cheered. We played a few more rounds, and he won, though I suspect he was trying to go easy on me. I wouldn't thank him.

"That was fun," He said. I noticed that the weird look in his eyes had vanished. I had done my job.

"Yup," I panted. "Wanna do that again some other time?"

"Sure," He smiled at me. "Er, Ginny, you have a knot in your hair." He didn't mention the unspoken word. Again.

"Thanks," I say, and I try to pull it out.

"No, here," He reached forward, and pulls it out. I let out a small squeal of pain, and of course I turn crimson. "Sorry," He says, and he looks apologetic.

"That's alright," I grin at him, and I try to lighten the mood. "Race you!" I begin to run, and so does he, and we reach the burrow in a tie, and we're both panting and laughing.

"Ginny?" He asks me, as we reach the floor with my room.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for that," I could see what he means.

"Anytime," We flash each other a quick smile, and we go our ways.

**Cute little one-shot!**


End file.
